Blue Marmalade
by duckish
Summary: You remember me don't you? Well...probably not. But I have decided to flame myself because I hate this story now. Enjoy...or endure...suffer through...whatever. ^_^
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Blue Marmalade  
  
Once upon a time, there was a nice raspberry bush named Angelique. She has nothing to do with the story. I just owed her a favor after losing a game of poker.  
  
Anyway, one day Trunks was wandering about aimlessly. It wasn't actually aimless; he was looking for his father. But Vegeta was off doing something stupid where his pride would get him into trouble again.  
  
This was during the Buu Saga, but somehow Trunks looked like future Trunks and not like Chibi Trunks, which he should look like. Goten looked like he should, so this was a little puzzling. Goten was walking with Trunks and noticed something,  
  
"Trunks, why do you have a sword on your back?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know why the author made me look like this. Hey author-person-lady! Why do I have a sword?"  
  
The author stopped writing for a moment to ponder this.  
  
"You Have A Sword On Your Back Because You Look Like Future Trunks."  
  
"Okay, " said Trunks, still puzzled, "then why do I look like future Trunks?"  
  
"You Silly, Future Trunks Is Way Kawaii, That Is Why You Look Like Future Trunks. Not That You Aren't Kawaii Now, But Still, Future Trunks Is More Kawaii."  
  
"What does 'Kawaii' mean, author-person-lady?" asked Goten innocently.  
  
"Cute. What Else Would You Like To Know?" asked the author patiently.  
  
"How does this story end?"  
  
"Trunks! You Know I Can't Tell You That! Shame On You! Wow! This Is A Lot Of Exclamation Points!" exclaimed the author.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's Okay. Goodbye Now."  
  
"Goodbye author-person-lady!" chorused Goten and Trunks, waving to the person in dark blue jeans and a light green t-shirt that said "Kame! Hame! Ha!" on it. She stood up and waved back.  
  
"Oh Yes, I Forgot. What Do You Want To Happen Next? I Can't Think Of Anything."  
  
"Ummm, can I find Dad?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Ah-Hah! Perfect! Thank You Trunks!"  
  
The author vanished, and started typing again.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of Bulma's frying pan rang through the air. Both Trunks and Goten winced.  
  
"I think your dad's home." Remarked Goten,  
  
"No kidding." Replied Trunks. The two friends flew home and entered the living room through the window. A familiar figure walked through the door.  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Hi Bulma!"  
  
Bulma was looking exasperated,  
  
"Don't you ever use doors?" she asked the general vicinity. The general vicinity thought about it and replied it didn't think it had ever used a door, but if she wanted, it would be sure to remember them in the future.  
  
Bulma looked faintly shocked at this, as she wasn't used to having conversations with her house, she wandered back to the kitchen in a dazed state.  
  
"Hey, is your mom okay?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. She did that last week when Dad came home in a pink tutu."  
  
"Vegeta came home in a pink tutu?" asked Gohan, who can just entered the room.  
  
"Yeah!" said Trunks, "And high-heels too!"  
  
"Wow. That's kinda creepy."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" asked Vegeta. "You had better not be talking about me."  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" called Trunks.  
  
"Yes, Trunks. It's me." Replied Vegeta, who poked his head into the room to see what they were doing.  
  
There was a gasp and a thud as Gohan passed out and hit the floor.  
  
"Gohan! What happened?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
Trunks didn't answer; he was too busy staring at Vegeta.  
  
"Da-da-d-d-d-dad? Wh-what happened to your hair?"  
  
"Oh, do you like it? It goes with my new outfit." He stepped out into the room, revealing a black satin cocktail gown. His familiar ice-cream hair was tamed into an elegant bun.  
  
Trunks and Goten both fainted at the same time.  
  
"Dang. I didn't get to ask them what they thought of my nice white elbow gloves."  
  
Bulma peeked through the door and saw Trunks, Goten, and Gohan unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta!" she shrieked, "What did you do to those boys!" She hit him on the head with her frying pan.  
  
"Ow! Bulma! You're mussing my hair! Ow! Ow! Hey, cut that out! Bulma!"  
  
***  
  
Don't worry! I wouldn't do that to poor Veggie-chan!!! *gives him a big hug*  
  
Vegeta: Get off me woman!!!  
  
Kai: *continues hugging him, a dreamy expression on her face*  
  
Vegeta: Bulma!!!  
  
Bulma: *falls over laughing* 


	2. Chapter 2 Shenlong

Hee! Next chapter! Poor Shenlong!!!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Shenlong was watching all this with delight. He didn't get out much, so he had to derive pleasure from watching people.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I'm in a fanfic! Cool!"  
  
The author frowned at him, "Shenlong! You're Not Supposed To Say That!"  
  
The dragon looked confused, "Why not?"  
  
"You Silly, You Aren't Supposed To Tell Everyone That This Is A Fanfic!"  
  
"But they already know this is a fanfic!" he protested,  
  
"Quit Being Logical!"  
  
"Okay. What should I say then?"  
  
The author thought for a moment, "Hmmmm, What If You Say- No, That Wouldn't Work. Maybe…No, That Wouldn't Work Either. Well, I Suppose I Shall Have To Cut You From The Story. Goodbye, Shenlong!"  
  
"That's not fair! You let Trunks and Goten stay in!!!"  
  
"Well, Duh. They're The Main Characters."  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"No Buts! You Are Being Cut!"  
  
Shenlong growled a little, but soon he left.  
  
The author straightened her "Kame! Hame! Ha!" t-shirt and vanished again.  
  
***  
  
Yes, he will come back for revenge…or does he already have it? (Think Veggie-chan) 


	3. Chapter 3 Shenlong's Revenge

Oh, yes. I forgot this…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta (Bummer), Trunks (A girl can wish, ne?), Shenlong, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi Chi, Buu, Pan, Babidy, Bibidy, a dictionary, Gogeta, Vegetto (drool), Gotenks, Bra, Bardock, Radditz, Vegeta Ou, Nappa (spell-checker thinks this is Nappy, HA!), Turles, Brolly, Paragus, (takes a deep breath) Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, Dr. Briefs, that cat on his shoulder, Mrs. Briefs, that Ox King guy, Videl, Mr. Ego-Trip (sorry, I meant Mr. Satan), Lunch, Marron, Maron, Kami-sama, Piccolo, that Great Elder Guru guy, Dende, Nail, Juurokugou (#16), Juunanagou (#17), Juuhachigou (#18), Juukugou [Jukebox? The spell-checker thinks this is Jukebox? HA!] (#19) {Thank kami I don't own him! That would be…unclean}, Nijuugou (Dr. Gero or #20) {I have to wash out my mouth…}, *is washing out mouth*, *comes back*, Why am I doing this??? Over half these characters will never be in the story!!! Grr…just read on.  
  
  
  
Responding to Reviews:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
LiToxMoNKey  
  
I'm still trying to integrate the title into the story somehow. Maybe it will make sense at some point. Yeah, right…  
  
O_o  
  
Yes, a bun! A bun, bun, bun, bun, bnu, oops… Anyway, you get the idea. Buahahaha!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
LiToxMoNKey  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, Shenlong appears later. A LOT! He's just so cute to resist!!! Oh, yes. I actually have wondered that. What DOES that guy do in his spare time??? Oooohhhh…..long hair…..Trunks…….^_^  
  
Okay, that's it for now! On with the story!!!  
  
***  
  
Vegeta woke with a pounding headache. Everything was all dark. Oh wait, his eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes and everything was now vaguely scaly and green. A massive head came into view. It was Shenlong.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…so…you have awakened." Shenlong looked at his speech bubble in surprise.  
  
"Why are there so many h's there?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"I think the author's keyboard got sttttttttttttttttttttttttttuuuuuuuck." Said Vegeta sleepily, "What the h-" He didn't get very far before Shenlong quickly put a claw over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh! This is a G rated story and I'm trying to hide from the author!"  
  
"You're WHAT??!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
The ever-helpful general vicinity had revived the young Saiyans. Well, most of them anyway. Gohan had actually had a chair dropped on his head and was conked out on the couch. Goten and Trunks had just had two boxes of tissues dropped on them and were unharmed. Bulma was checking on Gohan when she heard a series of thuds followed by a large thump.  
  
"Trunks! What did you do?" she called.  
  
"It wasn't me!" came the reply.  
  
"Well, who was it then?" she said to herself, going to look.  
  
A gasp of surprise was in order when she found the sound had been Vegeta falling down the stairs. No wonder he had fallen. Who could walk much less walk down stairs in three-inch heels combined with a tight leather miniskirt? Bulma realized her train of thought and shuddered. What had happened to her Vegeta?  
  
Suddenly she noticed something. The person laying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs was wearing a mask! Pulling it off, she discovered that it hadn't been Vegeta cross-dressing (audience sighs in relief), but…DABURA?!?!?!  
  
(Oops…forgot to add Dabura to the disclaimer. Um…I DON'T OWN THE DEMON KING WHO GETS TURNED INTO A COOKIE OKAY?!?!?!!! Although, he is kind of cute…  
  
Dabura: No! Stay away from me!!!  
  
Kai: Please? Just an autograph?  
  
Dabura: Well, okay. *signs innocent-looking piece of paper*  
  
Kai: Ha ha! *whips off paper covering* You just signed a 1-year contract for my story! *evil laugh*  
  
Dabura: *looks absolutely horrified* Nooooooo!! *spits on the paper, turning it to stone*  
  
Kai: *drops the now really-heavy piece of stone, shattering it into a million pieces* Arg!!  
  
Dabura: Yay! *runs away*  
  
Kai: *chases after him, a murderous look in her eyes*  
  
Okay, that was pointless. I apologise.)  
  
Soon Bulma realized that isn't wasn't Dabura, but someone wearing a Dabura mask! She pulled that one off to find…RADDITZ??? No! It was just someone wearing a Radditz mask!!!  
  
This goes on for a while…  
  
***  
  
Sorry about that demented chapter. I'll write something better soon, I promise!! 


	4. Chaper 4 Chronos is naughty

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters!!!!! Bummer!!!  
  
I don't own Twinkies either. Or Mechwarrior 3. Or my little brother. Or my friends.  
  
Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out…school's been evil. I went from an A to a D in English and my parents just about bit my head off… But, I was able to sneak in a chapter… Enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
Bulma sighed. The three Saiyans had taken over the mask pulling off about three hours ago when Gohan had regained consciousness. There were literally thousands of masks littering the floor. Suddenly Trunks came to site next to her, putting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ooooh! You have a nice soft shoulder!" he exclaimed, snuggling in closer.  
  
(Hee hee…my friend Ilana has been going around testing out people's shoulders…since I have a bony shoulder, I gave Bulma a nice soft shoulder.)  
  
"Um, thanks. I think…"  
  
Gohan and Goten cam over too, dragging the mysterious body behind them. It was still asleep because Bulma had IV'd its arm and was giving it intravenous sedatives so they wouldn't have to put up with a crazy masked person/thing/whatever in their living room.  
  
"This is gonna take forever, " complained Goten as he put his head on Bulma's other shoulder, "Ooooh! You have soft shoulders!!"  
  
(Evil laugh)  
  
…  
  
The author sat in front of her computer. She couldn't think of anything else to type. So, she went to make a sandwich. A shadow lurked in the corner, and when she left the room, it glued itself to the computer and began to type…  
  
…  
  
Vegeta remembered little. He had been training in the gravity room -what a surprise- when a giant claw had grabbed him. Powering up in anger, he was quickly struck on the head. The next thing her knew, Shenlong had been holding him captive! A low growl escaped the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't me!" came the indignant response.  
  
"What?" asked the author's younger brother.  
  
"I said, 'that wasn't me'!"  
  
"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I don't know who it was!!!"  
  
"How could you not know? You're writing this!"  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Vegeta actually blanched. He was under the control of a writer who didn't know what they were doing.  
  
"Okay, " he said, "Why don't you just let your sister, the actual author, continue the story?"  
  
"Hey! I can write just-" he was cut off by a call from the kitchen.  
  
"Chronos! (Hey, don't blame me! He picked that name!!!) What are you doing?!?!"  
  
"Nothing!" he quickly yelled as he hit the save button and ran out of the room.  
  
"Nothing my…" came the disgruntled mumbling.  
  
The author walked back into the room and hopped back into the chair. She glanced at the screen. Chronos had quit her story and opened up Mechwarrior 3. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'Why not?' She smiled and clicked on Wolf Clan.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Wetnose?!?! He called me wetnose! That jerk!" Highly disgruntled growls came from the computer room. "Well, that loser just picked the wrong person to mess with." Type, type… "Ha! Wetnose THIS!!!" she said triumphantly, hitting the enter key. A rather humorous picture of Frieza in his little space-thingie had replaced the instructor image of a forbidding-looking mech. Training her guns on the ugly creature, she launched a barrage of missiles at him, utterly destroying him.  
  
"Ha! That should teach you to insult a hacker! Stupid…"  
  
A few hours later, the author had worked out all her feelings about certain dumb bad guys I could mention. Blowing up Buu, Frieza, Cell, King Kold, Coola, Garlic Jr., and that big creepy monster thing that begins with an H in that movie with Tapion had certain therapeutic effects. (Is it Hildegar? I can't remember. Oh well…)  
  
Back to the story!!  
  
The entire group from the living room was sitting around the table, nibbling a snack. Gohan must have been a bit hungry since he had just about inhaled 3 whole watermelons along with 6 boxes of Twinkies. Suddenly the author realized she had forgotten to include a major character! ARG! She had forgotten TWO major characters! Smacking herself on the head, she quickly wrote them in.  
  
The doorbell rang. Actually it quacked. Bulma had gotten tired of the classic ding-dong, and had put in a randomizer. The doorbell frequently sounded howling, croaks, yodeling, splats, and gongs, along with the myriads of other sounds. Bulma had disabled the catcall and wolf whistle after an unfortunate incident involving her taking a shower, someone ringing the doorbell, and Vegeta walking down the hallway. She had come out of the shower, heard a whistle, and had seen Vegeta walking down the hall. He still teased her about his getting slapped across the face by the terrifying blue-haired towel lady.  
  
Goku poked his head in the door,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Goku!" The slightly deranged Bulma slammed the unfortunate Saiyan against the wall. She hugged him and then turned her attention to the black-haired woman watching in bewilderment.  
  
"Chi Chi, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys! I have been stuck in this house for the past 6 hours pulling masks of off this weird guy who was pretending to be Vegeta!"  
  
"Wha-" Started Chi Chi, when she was interrupted by Goku.  
  
"What's this about someone pretending to be like Vegeta?" he asked, rubbing his head where it had hit the shelf.  
  
"Look." Came the reply along with a pointed finger.  
  
Goku saw a leather miniskirted, high-heeled freak surrounded by masks piled 20 feet deep in some places. It was currently wearing a mask that looked like Brolli.  
  
(Yay! Brolli! Someone wrote a spiffy ficcy about Brolli and I, having the worst memory on the planet, don't remember ANYTHING about it, except that I liked it and that it involved Brolli. Annoying, ne?)  
  
Goku walked over and started pulling off masks. Gohan saw him, and gave him a helpful tip,  
  
"If you power up, you can use super speed to pull them off really fast."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Goku. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all nodded. Goku looked back at the masked figure and readied himself.  
  
The author suddenly looked confused,  
  
"Is it just me, or did it just get stupider in here?"  
  
"That might have something to do with the sudden addition of a blonde in the room Kai." Said the Golden Retriever at her feet.  
  
"Sammy! You silly wittle puppy! Ooohhh!! You're so cute!!!" squeals the author as she reaches down to scratch the young dog's floppy ears. Her expressive brown eyes close in pleasure and she leans against the author's leg. Getting dog fur all over it.  
  
"Um, Sam? You're getting fur all over my leg."  
  
Ignoring her completely, the rather light Goldie started to lick the author's hand.  
  
"Sammy! Cut that out! Go away!" yelled the author as she wiped her hand off and shooed the puppy away. As the dog left the room, Kai felt the room become more intelligent.  
  
Goku powered down. He was exhausted. He had been pulling off masks for two straight hours at super speed. Now the mask was of his brother Turles.  
  
(At least, I think that's his brother. They both have that distinctive hair. He isn't related to Radditz, is he?)  
  
***  
  
As I can't think of anything else to write, I shall end this chapter. *looks at number of pages* This LONG chapter. Wow. This is longer than the last English paper I wrote. Which may account for my failing grade. Hmmm…  
  
Sorry it wasn't very funny! I'm kind of sleepy.  
  
*yawns* Well, I'm off to upload my chapter! Please be nice like LiToxMoNKey and review! Hehe…  
  
P.S. Should the next chapter include a war between The Spice Girls and The Spice Boys? Or is that just a bad idea? Thanks for your input! 


	5. Chapter 5 Is Wierd

Hello again! I am soooo sorry for taking so long to write this chapter!!!!! But, I did raise my grade in English to a C+ in only a week!!! Yahoo! My parents aren't watching me like a hawk anymore! I can write more freely!!!! Did you know that my parents tried to put a block on Fanfiction.net? Arg, how stupid can they get? Anyway, I wrote about half of this at Kellogg MS during an orientation/introduction thing for my little bro (AKA Chronos) yeah, he's only 11. Or 12. Or 11. Yes, I think it's 11. Anyway, I may be a little weird 'cause I feel wacky!!!!!!  
  
This chapter will be Spice-oriented, so BEWARE! (Not BEWATER, as I accidentally wrote the first time…). Yes, this chapter has the Spice Girls AND the Spice Boys!!!!!!!!! BUAhHAHHAhahaha! ^_* (Yes, my kitty got into a fight…bad girl!)  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
I can't respond to reviews because my stupid @#$% of a mother just told me, "No going online today!" Oh joy. Looks like this is coming out a day late. I'll write in something nasty just for my *clenches teeth, sarcasm dripping off her words* wonderful mother. Hmph. I'm straining to keep this bit G- rated.  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
"Goku, that isn't your brother. Radditz is your brother, not Turles." Reminded Chi Chi, who was somehow able to read Goku's mind.  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Of course you did." Sigh.  
  
(time passes)  
  
Suddenly, for lack of a better idea, the mysterious figure sat up. The last few masks fell off its face. The mysterious figure was really ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………..(this is cruel, isn't it?) ………………………………………… … ….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(okay, okay, I'll stop) …………..  
  
(dramatic music plays)  
  
BABY SPICE?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!!!!  
  
"What?!" yelped Gohan, "Baby Spice? This is weird."  
  
"No kidding." Muttered the author, who was typing on a laptop in the room with the others.  
  
"Ah-HA! Baby Spice! We have discovered your hiding place! Your little friends can't help you know! Buahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!" A figure wearing Saiyan armor stepped forwards, revealing it to be Spice. Yes, Spice; the evil leader of the Spice Boys, working under Garlic Jr. The other three members stepped in behind their leader; all were smirking evilly.  
  
-----  
  
If by now you're wondering who the heck the Spice Boys are, here is DragonballZ.com's official explanation:  
  
"The Spice Boys consist of four evil warriors who are under the command of Garlic Jr. They are strong, brave, evil, and totally devoted to Garlic Jr. They give the saga a bit of a comical edge with their names: Mustard, Spice, Salt and Vinegar. The leader is Spice, a white-headed villain and the most handsome of the four. Salt is a short and stubby orange-colored rogue. Both Vinegar and Mustard are large, brawny, muscle men."  
  
Now, you should be even more confused. Hahahahaaa! On with the fic!  
  
-----  
  
"Oh yeah?" came the challenging voice of Sporty Spice, followed by the appearances of herself, Ginger Spice, Posh Spice, and Scary Spice.  
  
"Ah-HA! (He doesn't really talk like that, I was bored…) So, you have decided to show yourselves! Well…" blah, blah, blah.  
  
The two groups continued tossing verbal insults at each other. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Trunks, and Bulma all looked on in confusion.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Snorted Trunks, staring at the odd scene in front of him.  
  
The author, sensing the need for a plot device (hee hee), brought Shenlong back into the story.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh SSHHHHEEEENNNNLLLONNGG!!!!!!!! Guess what! You get to be back in the story!" the author grabbed the stunned dragon and dragged him into the room where everyone else was.  
  
(Where are they? Hmm…I suppose they're still at Capsule Corp. how…wacky.)  
  
"Have fun, Shenlong!" Turning to leave, the author noticed something.  
  
"Shenlong, what is in your mouth?" she demanded, very suspicious.  
  
"Nuhphig!" Unfortunately for the dragon, Vegeta had, at that moment, become sick and tired of being squished. Powering up to SSJ, (or: 'Supaa Saiya-Jiiiinnn' as the cute widdle guys say in the Japanese version…) he forcefully opened the Eternal Dragon's fanged mouth and jumped out.  
  
"Vegeta!" gasped Bulma. She jumped up and gave him a big hug, followed quickly by the author.  
  
"Where on Chikyuu (earth) have you been?! I was looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed the author. Just then, the author's little brother poked his head into the room.  
  
"Oh. I see." The author smiled grimly and an anvil came crashing down.  
  
(Landing on her annoying mother! Ha HA! I win! Wahoo! *does a little dance* Okay, here we go…)  
  
"Ow…"  
  
"Ha ha. Serves you right, messing about with my favourite characters. Hmph." Snorted the author as she watched a curious Utahraptor (my very favourite dinosaur!!! Read the book Raptor Red, it is incredible!!) kick the anvil, and her brother, out a window. Giggle.  
  
Bulma suddenly realized that she was covered in dragon spit from hugging Vegeta.  
  
"Yuck!" the author soon realized what was the matter and glared at Shenlong.  
  
"What?" he asked, a little nervous.  
  
"You, " she said, pronouncing her words with a deadly inflection. "drool."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look at us! A genius-caliber scientist," Bulma smiled, "the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta smirked, "and the (slightly unstable, I'll give you that) author ARE COVERED IN DRAGON SPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now what are you going to do about this?"  
  
Shenlong brought out a camera.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
A sponge?  
  
"Getting closer."  
  
The Eternal Dragon timidly pulled out a large mop. The author sighed.  
  
"I'll take care of it…" all of the drool left the three and massed into a slimy blob.  
  
The blob jiggled in place for a minute, then wafted over to the other side of the room and exploded. Globs of spit slammed into the unsuspecting Spice people. Mustard was hit by an especially big glob and was knocked out. No one really cares. La la la.  
  
***  
  
As I (obviously) can't think of anything else to type, this chapter will end here. Yes, it's shorter than the last one, but it is funnier. I hope. *_* (Whoa! TWO black eyes on my kitty now, what a naughty girl!) *attention turns to TV* Yay! Zoids is over! Time for Dragonball! And next is Dragonball Z! YIPPIIIEIEEE!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 BUWAHA!

Okerly dokerly. I know I haven't updated in about a year or so, but today I was reading through my old stories and so I re-read _Blue Marmalade_. I can't believe no one ever flamed me for that piece of cr@p. Ouch. It's bloody AWFUL! I hate it. The only parts I like have nothing to do with the story. Hmmm…recycled writing goodness…^_^ Yes, and now I shall continue the bit of worthless junk and try to make it the slightest bit more interesting. Ha ha ha. 

----------------------

Once upon a time there was a dragon. Yes…you guessed it. You're so smart! It was Shenlong. No, not the one in the Dragon Balls…but Wufei's mech. Oh wait…this is a Dragonball Z story…dang. Okay, it **was** the cute green thing. ^_^ La la la la laaaaaaaaaaa…what should I write now? What's that I hear? *cranes over to hear audience better* 'Please, for the love of Vegeta! Stop writing!'? Well…okay…but the rest of this page will be even more boring if I do that. Oh! You mean writing bad fanfiction. I see. Okay then. I'll write REALLY bad fanfiction! Here goes!

Once there was a cery smart gril her name was Moonshadow Starlight Satire Franqueena Dawnfire but was called Starina for short and she was really smart and had lots of money and was very pretty and special. All of the guys at her skool liked her a lot and she was very poplar and lovabler and one day the host hansdsome guy at the sckool (he was a smart guy and very cute and nice and he played power vollyboll) asked her out to the prom. And she really wasnted ot go but her mean mom wouldn't ket her so she gad to snek out of her window and she went to the party wit her boyfriend and looket wonderful and perty and everybody likd her dress and she had a great time.   
 But then a horrible thing happened she was kidnapped by th eevil bad person named Bloodrathe Sythe who everyone feared a lot and was scared of. Starina;s boyfriend ran away an dshe felt beetraed before she was nocked unconshus. She woke up and bloodrathe Sythe was looking a ther eilvly/ He said to he you are verrrrrrrrry beautiful Starina and I love you please mary me. Starina was teidddd to a charo and her pretty mouth dropped open and she saidf no I coul dnever fo that for my boyfriend loves me. No he doesn't my oerepretty little maidin because remember he ran away when I caotued you. Starina;s hands flew to her mouth (despite her still being 'teidddd' to the 'charo'…) and she gasped. Oh no! your rite! He doesn't luv me! Andn tehn she burst into tears. Bloodrathe sythe gave her a hug and kissed her gently and said it's ok I'll help you don't wory. Starina fell in love with him a nd realized that bloodrathe was er real true love and kissed him back and shey got marryed and lived happy ever at fer. The end!!!!!!!!!!! (Thank God…)

Are you all happy now? I stopped writing bad fanfiction and started writing REALLY bad fanfiction! No, I'm teasing. I stopped writing altogether. I just read now. You know,  complement other people's good points…ignore the bad ones. Suffer through the really bad ones while looking for the good ones. Anyway, I'm probably not going to continue _Blue Marmalade_…unless someone puts me in therepy…with pink stuffed bunnies…ew. Love you all, begone now. ^_^ Shoo.


End file.
